Forgotten Dead, Looming threat
by a spark in the embers
Summary: Haruno Sakura, dead age sixteen. However, that's what people THOUGHT. Now there are whispers of a new super ninja-killing using explict medic ninjutsu and genjutsu. And there's him. Sasuke. Powerfull leader of Sound. Searching for a wife. Sasusaku REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

For TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno.

Enjoy! I promise everything will be explained later!

~Mistyfire

The man could only gap his mouth in a soundless scream as the pulsing grain of sand burned his lungs. An anbu stood there, finger raised, and with a casual flick, sent the grain up his skull, burning his brain. As he fell down, she silently said a prayer to his peace. She had given him a near painless death, seeing as the brain did not feel pain. Although the criminal deserved it, she decided to give him a quick, near painless death. And then, she lifted him up with her pinky, and twirled his body over her head. Tsunade would want to see the body for an autopsy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Name: unknown

Gender: unknown

Code name: Hikaru

Name meaning: Light, light ray (possibly for cloud village?)

Position: Unknown

Village: Unknown

Signature move: Unknown

Last seen: Three years ago

Side notes:

Shinobi exterminated by Hikaru turn into nothingness, as reported. It is a theory that the bodies vaporize into thin air. No one has been reported alive after the encounter. The only survivor went insane before he died. Screaming, delirious. But as soon as his heart stopped beating, he disingrated into particles, that rose up into the air and escaped. It is reported that these "particles" are pink and dark colored. Investigation is being done to find out more about this mysterious shinobi.

The sound leader angrily sent his desk up in flames. After wasting lives for information……There wasn't enough. He needed information on this "Hikaru". This shinobi would be a great asset to sound…..not to mention, if she was female—a rather knowing smirk arose at that—

She, if female, and whoever she was—would help him accomplish his last and final goal.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruno Sakura arrived at the hokage tower, secret autopsy room 7. As she materialized, dot by dot, the medics seemed to not notice her, almost to the point of ignorance. However, Sakura knew better. With a single breath, she blew petals of a cherry blossom toward the medics, thus breaking the genjutsu around them. When the petals flew down, it revealed the one and only, Suizuine.

"Sakura. I see that you have finished your mission."

"Hai, Suizuine-Chan," responded the anbu.

Balancing the body using her pinky, she carried the body over to an examination table. After settling it down, she picked up the hated paperwork—oh how she loathed it—and then she picked up the special formulated ink (It recognized chakra signatures and only showed the ink to those) and she wrote up the mission sum. At the end, she drew her mark—a budding blossom………..

Well, this is the prologue……never been good at that.

~Mistyfire


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

Thank you Shinako Hyuga, deedee2034, xxkazstarxx, moonshine86, Aeryn's Last, WildCherryLollipop, xxnoir-haired-kawaii-tenshixx, Demonicsniperkit, -x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-, xXThisWarIsOurs09Xx, kermitdafrog12, SwtAzn, nicaraguacubana, ToraHimeSama, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, nightwish635, leamonblossom, for alerting and/or reviewing. THIS IS AN AMAZING AMOUNT! I NEVER KNEW PEOPLE LOVED THIS SO MUCH. THANKIES!

Inspiration for this chapter: Spirited Away~!

I was sick (still sick) with fever, a REALLY bad sore throat, and headache………..That's my excuse for my lovely readers. That's why I haven't updated.

The tiger masked figure disappeared from the room. Emerging at Tsunade's desk, she bowed.

"I have finished, Tsunade-Sama. Do you have another mission for me?"

"Ah, Sakura. I trust it went well?"

"Hai."

"Very well." Swirling her chair to face Sakura, Tsunade folded her hands under her chin. With a slight toss of a pigtail over her back, Sakura understood and promptly waved her hand, allowing petals to drift off, locking the two women in a protective circle. It was then Tsunade began to speak.

"As you may have heard, the Sand village's secret documents have been abducted." Sakura giggled inwardly at her word choice.

"We do not know for sure, but I have a feeling that they concern Konoha. Or more precisely, you."

"What exactly do you mean, Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura, or rather Hikaru, was already going through numerous theories."

"The documents stolen were not stolen neatly. Whoever did so made a messy job of it. After the Kazenkage's men sorted it out, they realized that they were missing files on a person named Hikaru." It was only years of acting missions that stopped Sakura from gagging.

"I want you to go to the Sand Village and oversee the investigation. Then, I want you to figure out what the most likely village is—notify me by then—and then set out. I want you to track them. Gather as much information as you can. Become a different person. This is a year long mission, so I expect fruitful results."

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura was already considering the possible villages.

"I will give you tonight to recuperate. You will leave at dawn." At the end, Tsunade's eyes softened, and she left her sentence with a softer note. "Take care."

The excused anbu stopped, and whispered: "I always do."

She met Naruto at Ichiraku's. Only Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai knew about her existence besides Suizuine and Tsunade. And there were the Hyuugas. What could hide from those eyes anyway? Before she had arrived, Sakura had performed a second level transformation jutsu. (MADE UP! MY JUTSU! I COPYRIGHTED IT! HAH! Now how do you make that little "c" sign with a circle around it? Copy and paste? O.o)

The jutsu was basically a transformation, except it was more explicit, and could not be dispelled by a "kai!" So with that, Sakura took the guise of a grey haired, retired anbu, perverted ninja.

Sakura was deliberate to be late, as she had to keep up the tense in public. After a round of "You're late!" And of "I got lost on the road of life", She took the seat and whispered: "It's ME, Naruto."

After a sheepish grin of understanding, they quietly exchanged written messages under the table, while keeping conversation up front. Sakura was grateful that the quiet Hyuuga heiress had managed to teach Naruto acting skills. He sure as heck needed it.

What's up? He was careful not to use names.

The usual. 365 and up possible days/ months before the next Icha Icha coming up.

On the outside, Naruto laughed at a joke.

Oh. So what's the best part?

Sakura grinned. Naruto had gotten it.

Oh. I'm thinking of introducing it to Tsunade. 

The granny? What a pain.

Sakura marveled at the irony.

It's your turn to erase the note.

Meanie.

And then, she sent it crumbling into ash. Naruto was deep in thought.

Naruto's POV:

Usual………mission

365 and up……..yearlong mission

Icha Icha release……..kakashi treasures each time, so that means next time we meet.

Best part……..what's the object of it

Tsunade……….Dang. I gotta ask Tsunade for details.

It was only because numerous incidents like this had occurred that Naruto understood.

The next morning:

Due to her heightened senses, Sakura awoke as soon as her alarm clock moved to the 5:30 time, triggering a small beep. She groaned and sunk back into her pillow. Delaying for five seconds, she sprung up from bed and landed lightly. Warming up with some basic stretches, Sakura combed and pinned her hair. Afterwards, she drew a hair net and draped it over her hair. Connected to the hairnet was a burnet wig, which had long, silky hair that draped beyond her shoulders. Braiding the wig (would these complications ever stop?) she let it hang loose. Afterwards, she donned a lightly padded vest, and forest green pants before strapping on her sandals. She moved awkwardly, for these were the wrong size. Closing her eyes, she blossomed into a different body. This one was sturdier, stronger boned. Feeling slightly sluggish, Sakura adjusted it so she stood the same height as before. Gah. It was a good thing she wasn't going to be like this for long. Fastening her packs, she leapt gracefully through the window, and landed silently on her neighbor's roof. Her journey had begun.

Three days later:

Sakura listened intently to the Sand nin's reports. After observing the poorly concealed mess and sleep induced guards, Sakura had enough to ensure that Sound was behind the whole mess. After all, who could play flute music to lure people into sleep? Also, a major village couldn't have been so careless about the mess. After thanking the Sand's official's for letting Konoha oversee the report, Sakura departed sand and set on the course to Konoha. After she was a ways from there, she sent a falcon to Tsunade with her reports. Then, she took a detour around Sand and into the land of the rice paddies.

Sakura sighed. She remembered the first time she had come here. Back then, she was an inexperienced genin. Now she was ANBU captain. She knew this time, traveling through this area would not leave in failure. Now that she thought of it, where WAS the sound base? She knew that one was a hoax…….but where to next? She needed information………a hideous look crossed her face. Her outlook soured considerably. Of all things………..why did seduction make up the top ten ways to gather information?

Sakura silently swore never to do this again. With a twirl in the mirror, her face resembled that of distaste.

She looked like a slut.

Her curves were wrapped tightly with a slinky green gown. If you looked from foot up, you would think it was acceptable. However, as soon as you reached her shoulders—the low cut of her dress exposed more skin that was necessary. To top it off, her hair was drawn up in a curl on the top of her head. The hair spiraled up, and then cascaded gently from the top of her ears. (Her hair was dyed brown) Finishing a touch up, Sakura sighed once more in disgust, than clasped an emerald brooch to her neck.

Sakura located her target within the hour. A small group of wealthy looking people were drunk, boasting.

"Yah. I'm da Rock's dest dud. He tall me EV'ryTHANG. H-hic-he tall meh where SOUND s-is. –Hic-"

Translation: Yeah, I'm the Rock's (Rock village) best bud. He tells me everything. He told me where sound is.

(Not very good at writing drunken people…….)

Knowing that the group was drunk enough for her to approach, she batted her eye lashes while scooting a couple of seats closer. Leaning her back against the wall (It's a fancy bar, so there's a booth) she heaved herself onto the edge of the men's seats. Then she let herself fall smack dab next to the "Rock's best dud". Upon seeing her, the men cussed out on her, except for her target, which she had under her "spell". Or as Ino put it, her "I'm so innocent and loveable and my green eyes make me fall for you" look. That pretty much was exactly what the official had painted across his face. But then again, he was drunk. So then he slurred:

"Wh-at-s something pretty like you doin' he'are?"

Pushing away the nauseous feeling that came with batting eyelashes, she fluttered them innocently.

"Oops. I must have lost my footing." She smiled slyly, before sidling onto his lap. Ugh, he smelled of vomit.

Sakura was disgusted by how coyly he was sliding his fingers around her. Dang, this one has experience.

Jumping to the meat of the mission, she tried not to cringe outwardly as she traced triangles on his chest. She was making every angle of the trace deliberately a little harder. It was a good thing that he was drunk.

"I'm bored." At the words, the man's eyes lit up. Stupid males. Always thinking of pleasure.

"And since I'm curious about hidden villages, (not you) could you tell me more about sound?" In an effort to keep up the tense, she added: "Are there any hot guys there?"

The man grinned, and began after rubbing his fingers around her arms. If I wasn't in low cover, this guy would be DEAD. Actually, he is going to be dead if he keeps this up. SHANNARO!

"Well, for a cute chick like you, I'll tell you. You see, Rock is trying to find a way to get leverage over Konoha. In order to do that, they need to ally Konoha's enemies. Since Sand is so devoted to Konoha"-he rolled his eyes at that-"We needed smaller villages to ally us. All the other villages want peace, peace, peace. That and they're scared silly of Gaara of the Desert."

Sakura, deep, deep inside her most innermost feelings, had a secret she kept hidden from the man. She REALLY wanted to massacre him and his village. It took all of her control to keep a smiling face, and continue to trace small triangles on his chest. She focused on not puncturing his heart while doing so.

"And so when we were looking for smaller villages, we stumbled on one of Orochimaru's old lairs. There, we found Kabuto, who so nicely summoned the last Uchiha."

Sakura froze. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yup, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Turns out that he's not roaming the countryside with his waterman, demon, and whore. It seems like they settled down for being leader."

Striking while the iron was still hot (or when the wine still guaranteed he wouldn't remember the conversation) she snuggled (My goodness) up to him and asked:

"Tell me more about these"- she waved her hand around-"teammates of his."

He showered her with a sinister smile. At the same time, she felt his hands reach for a place that was private. That's it. This conversation is OVER.

Quickly casting a genjutsu to any onlookers, she deftly inserted a strong dose of sleep medicine to his arm from a concealed needle. The components of the drug made sure he wouldn't remember the night. After healing the needle wound to avoid suspicion, she quickly dealt with his "pals" who were getting a little too close for liking.

If there's one thing the world DOESN'T need in ordinary life, its perverts. 

wHoAh. I don't write this much for the first chapter usually. Um, I'm bad at updating regularly, so um……good luck staying with the story! I have a bad habit of starting stories when I'm not even halfway with my others.

Review! I appreciate them a LOT more than alerts…….I THRIVE ON REVIEWS!

Thanks~!

~Mistyfire


	3. PLEASE READ, URGENT

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS, RANDOM PASSERBYS, AND PEOPLE AWAITING AN UPDATE:**_

I AM **SO, SO, SO, TERRIBLY SORRY**. My old computer contracted a rather nasty strain of Trojan Horse, which was the most awful virus I had to deal with. In like ever. Safe to say, I had to trash that computer, and any sort of plan for the next chapter away. I am guilty of not notifying you people about this, and I am also guilty for not responding to your reviews because of fear of passing the virus on to (which in any case, be utterly disastrous.) So I am very, very sorry to say that I will NOT be having any chance of updating any of my stories. I might even remove them. Again, I am very sorry, very sad, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I have started a joint account with uchihakiriko, and I have posted a story or two there. Sorry again.

while there is a very _slight _chance of somehow continuing my stories years on from now, for now there's no chance.

Sorry again,

~Mistyfire


End file.
